


[podfic] Panic! at the Discworld

by imperfectcircle, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Foursome, Humor, Multi, Podfic, set between 'Soul Music' and 'The Truth'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Brendon came from a tiny farm in the Ramtop mountains half a cow and two acorns short of being a hovel, and had assumed the city of Ankh-Morpork would be similar in size and variety to the kingdom of Lancre. It might even be smaller, he had supposed, because Lancre -- that huddled collection of villages, mountains and goats -- was a kingdom, whereas Ankh-Morpork was merely a city.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This was much like using height to deduce that a baby made less mess than a hat stand, and tended to have the same effect on one's shoes."<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Panic! at the Discworld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Panic! at the Discworld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42852) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:** Crossover, Fusionfic, Foursome, set between Soul Music and The Truth (no major spoilers)  


 **Length:**  00:47:15  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band_Disc\)%20_Panic!%20at%20the%20Discworld_.mp3)**  (thanks, [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)  , for hosting me!)


End file.
